Bliss
by Depressed Shadows
Summary: Nothing, nothing about being a shaman could rival this.' But what exactly is Ren's bliss?   One Shot, HoroxRen, YAOI.


**Bliss**

Shadows: Uh...Firstly, this account is no longer inactive? Secondly this little bit of fluff is sort of my apology to you all for vanishing off the face of the earth for the last two years. Thirdly, pleasedon'tkillmeforit! Pleaseee?

Kitty: Muwhaa, yes we are back. Did you know Shadows is 18 in a week's time? It's a far cry from our days when she was an ickle school kid. Oh and she STILL doesn't own Shaman King, kay?

Shadows: On with the fluff! There is no lemon unfortunately, but when I get time, I shall write you lots of lemons to make up for my absence. hopes they will take the fluff into consideration when deciding how to kill her

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He crept silently down the long corridor, eyes as keenly alert as a cat, and movements equally as graceful. Stopping at the paper door he knew all too well, the shaman quietly slid it open and side stepped inside, closing it behind him before taking a moment to cast his eyes around the room.

On the bed in from of him lay a lump roughly in the shape of a human, buried beneath the covers and snoring ever so lightly. He darted towards it on light feathery footsteps, lifting the covers and nimbly slid in beside the current occupant. The snoring suddenly became a confused grumble of protest, and golden eyes opened and narrowed ever so slightly at being awoken - however delicate his guest's movements had been.

"You. Again."

"Yup. Miss me?" An answering amused grunt told him that the Chinese shaman wasn't impressed, but had in some unique little way been waiting for his next visit.

He snuggled in close, slipping an arm round a silk clad waist and snuggling into a warm inviting shoulder. In response, he received a bemused chuckle and arms drawing him ever closer into the embrace, breathing passing across cheeks, drawing them both into a cosy little daze of contentment. They gradually became an entanglement of limbs; legs crossing over each other, arms tightly around waists, lips finding warm soft skin to kiss and hearts beating softly together as they became one.

It was bliss and perfection, the indulgence of forbidden fruits that tied them both together. No one, no one knew about their secret. No one could understand what led them to this, this ultimate nirvana, heaven even, that they could only, only find in each other. Nothing had ever felt as good as this.

Ren was the first to crack. Heart racing and breaths coming in shallow pants, he pinned the ice shaman to the bed, pressing their lips together in an intimate display of lust. Hands roamed and shirts were tugged at; skin traced delicately in intricate and occasionally random patterns. For just a moment, Horo broke the kiss to straighten up and pull off his shirt, before diving back down to drown in another one of Ren's passionate kisses. He had snuck down to the other shaman's room in just a thin shirt and his boxers, so it was not surprising to Ren when he felt the others member pressing up against his thigh, lightly dampening the thin material encasing it and demanding attention. Within a matter of moments, the Chinese did just that, - dropping his hand and rubbing lightly, then more firmly, alternating his pattern to draw out long lusty moans from his lover and drive him to the edge of thrusting lightly into Ren's hand. And then, within an instant, the hand and its amazing touch were gone, the extent of his light teasing striking into Horo's desperate neediness to find his relief. His response was to attack Ren's lips again with a whimper, hands immediately darting across his thin frame to undo buttons and start slipping the silk shirt off his shoulders, pulling him up so he could fully remove the shirt and toss it casually aside; falling in once more for more fervent kisses.

Within a very, very short space of time, both shaman had worked around each other, and in between kisses, had managed to successfully shed any remaining clothing. They lay with Horo on top, members rubbing against each other and producing amazing tingles of pleasure that tingled up into the spine. Kisses were placed almost desperately along collars, necks, and in Horo's case along any area of Ren's chest or shoulders that he could reach. In a moment of lust, whilst kissing into Ren's neck he bit down lightly, emitting a low cry from the other that was a blurred mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Horo...Horo..."

"Yes?" Came the rushed reply between kissing and biting.

"I'm going...to..." Ren didn't finish when Horo lean down and hushed him with his lips. He understood full well what Ren wanted. Moving down Ren's body, he stroked his erection with a few light strokes, before sucking the tip gently into his mouth. A moan spurred him on, and he drew the entire length into his mouth, sucking at a moderate pace with his tongue darting around as best as it could. The first moan was accompanied by various whimpers, whines and moans, along with several unidentifiable noises. In between, the Chinese momentarily fought the overwhelming pleasure long enough to remember to breathe, drawing in deep, ragged breaths that barely contained the light headed bliss overpowering his mind.

Liquid heat pooled into a deep part of his groin, threatening to burst at any point, but still building up to the point of no return. The sensation grew, and grew, Horo's now faster paced movements creating the most unimaginable pleasure in the world, a pleasure Ren had once never, ever thought was possible. His hips bucked up to meet the pace, the tip of his member nudging the back of Horo's throat and sparking a whole new kind of electric pleasure that filled him up to the point where he was sure that he was about to die in a state of pure unrivalled bliss.

And then it came. It was like a fountain, gushing forward and shooting back pure pleasure that drew a long satisfied moan from him, the light headed notions of earlier crashing over his head in a wave of unadulterated dizziness. Below him, he heard similar gasps of pleasure indicating that Horo had also reached his climax. The ice shaman collapsed on top of him, and for a long, long time, the two lay together, drawing in shallow breaths, skin glistening with sweat and other substances. Finally, however, with a light kiss, Horo rolled off of his partner, and settling in behind him, he nestled into the warm shoulder, and relaxed into his own contented world. Sleep came quickly and before long, deep breaths could be heard echoing about the room.

It was their secret, their forbidden fruit. Something that no one, no one else could see or touch or understand.

Nothing, nothing about being a shaman could possibly ever rival this pure, soul wrenching state of bliss.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shadows: ...I said there was going to be no lemon. I lied, obviously. Anyway, I'm going to bed, be good little yaoi shippers and review and perhaps I will get back to work on those stories that I haven't touched for so long!!! Eesh!


End file.
